Darkness and Light
by Lain Mikado
Summary: Sequal to 'Born from Darkness'. Lain is back in the hospital again... her father will not admit that he was the one that put Lain in the coma. Now that somehow the game called 'The World' has entered the real world...what will happen? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//SIGN or any of it's characters. All I own is the plot and my own original character Lain Auska X. Yeah man!! This is the sequel man! I got it started finally! Tell me what you think!! Oh and Blade is owned by Blade38 ßisn't that right??? I'm sorry if it's not though!! Well anyway I will be adding some more characters latter on. All the old people from my last fic and maybe even BT will be added…but not to sure cause I was never really to found of her and that attitude and such… Well anyway! Read on!!!

.hack//SIGN

Episode 01: The World in Our World

Saga: Darkness and Light

Lain gazed through the window that was on the only door in the small room she was in. She looked through it with fear in her eyes. The room she was in was bright, everything was white, padded. 

Ever since her adopted father had found out that she had gotten out of the game, she had been put back in the mental instatution. For no reason, she wasn't crazy, Tsukasa knew it…so did her adoptive mother. But her story about being stuck in that game… it all seemed crazy talk. No one believed what had happened to her, well besides Tsukasa and her father, who was refusing to admit it. Since he was the one who had put her in the state that she was once in.

Lain sunk back away from the window. Today was her nintenth birthday, she was hoping that she would have at least seen Tsukasa today. He was the only one that seemed to care about her, the only one that seemed to want to do anything for her. He was the one who was trying so hard to get her out of this game. The only one who seemed to give a damn about the way she was felling. Everyone else…they just thought…she was crazy.

"Tsukasa," Lain muttered under her breath. She turned her back on the door and then walked over to one of the corners in the room and sat down. She was once again wearing that two size long white dress, but then again she had grown since then. She was now at least five feet, six. 

She blinked away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes at the non-appearance of Tsukasa. Where was he? If he had loved her so much…then why wasn't he here now? Trying to help her? If not help then why not visit?

The door in front of her burst open a second latter, to a white haired man. He was twenty-two and had sad blue eyes. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, you could also barley see the short sleeve black shirt he had on under it. His pants were a dark blue and his shoes were black. "Tsukasa!" Lain said shooting up from the ground. She rushed over to him and then threw her arms around his neck. "I was starting to think that you would show up!"

"What!?" Tsukasa replied sounding shocked. "No way. Don't think that Lain. I wouldn't forget about you."

"Yeah I know," Lain said letting him go. "So…did you talk to my dad?"

"No. He wouldn't let me in his office," Tsukasa said frowning. "I'm beginning to think that he doesn't really care about you anymore. You're old enough to make your own decisions now, right?"

"You're right. But then again I can't make my own decision's anymore," Lain answered gravely. "I've been declared insane and unable to think for myself… So that means my parents have to make all my decisions for me… But I do wish there was another way though..."

"Yeah there is," Tsukasa began but paused as if trying to figure out what to say next. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…and a lot of reading also… Well you see we've been together for at least two years now… and I was sort of thinking that we could like take the relationship…well…further?"

"What are you trying to say?" Lain asked sounding a little confused.

"Well uh… Lain I was wondering-" Tsukasa was then cut off by the door opening. One of the doctors walked in and looked at the two of them.

"Visiting hours are over. You're going to have to leave now," the man said.

"No wait just a minute please. I have to ask her something," Tsukasa said looking at the man mortified as if he were about to mess up something really important. 

"I'm sorry but you have to leave," the doctor replied steeping towards him. "Now."'

"Just wait!"

"Rules are rules and I don't want to get into trouble. For letting someone stay later than you already are."

"Lain!" Tsukasa began but was jerked backwards by the doctor towards the exit. "LAIN! I…I…I want you to marry me!"

Lain was lost of words. So was the doctor. He had let go of Tsukasa instantly. 

Tsukasa took advantage of what had just happened and then reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled something out in his hand. He walked up to Lain and then smiled at her.

"Will you? Lain?" Tsukasa asked taking her hand in his.

Lain nodded her head a little dumbstruck. 

He put the thing in his hand on her finger. 

Lain threw her arms around him, as if never wanting to let go of him. But she had to let go of him a second latter when the doctor began to try and pull them apart. Tsukasa left along with the man. He was smiling brightly at her.

"Don't worry Lain! I'll be seeing you soon! And don't worry anymore; I've got everything under control. You're going to be out of this place in no time at all," Tsukasa called out at her as the door shut. He was still smiling as he followed the doctor down the hallway.

Lain sank back down over to her corner of the room and then sat down. She held her hand with the ring on it, up in front of her face. She looked the ring over and smiled. But what did he mean by he would get her out of this place? He couldn't do it…unless it had something to do with why he had chosen to ask her to marry her, now…

She smiled wider and then gazed up at the ceiling.

Something went wrong. Time seemed to stop. She couldn't hear anything going on anymore in the background. All she could hear was her breathing. She tilted her head down and looked around the room. Nothing. She saw nothing. But still, all she could hear was her breathing.

She picked herself up from the ground and looked around once more. Something fuzzy was coming into view. It was a man. He looked oddly familiar… He came into better view. She was now looking at him fully, but he seemed as though he were on a computer screen, cause he was all glitchy. The man looked like…Crim!? No! It couldn't be. He had promised to never play that game again, after what had happened to Tsukasa and her. She looked at him more closely and noticed that it was not Crim. But indeed another person that oddly resembled him.

This new man had the same hair cut as Crim, except his hair was black. His eyes were dark green and he seemed to be gazing at Lain a little amazed as to what she was doing there. On his face on his left cheek he had a scar that was in the shape of an 'X', that seemed to stand out most about him. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a dark blue leather over it. Down his left arm he had silver armor and he had black cut off gloves on his hands. His pants were baggy, blue, and outlined in black. They seemed to be loaded up with pockets as well. On his feet was a pair of black five-inch high boots. Wrapped around his waist was a plain brown leather belt. Held between the belt, were two Katana's. Each the same size, and in dark green sheaths.

"What the?" Lain began and then stopped. She frowned at the sight of the man. Not out of hatred but out of confusion. "Who are you!?"

"Where am I?" the man said looking around wildly. "I'm not in Fayon anymore… What the hell is going on!?"

"Who are you!?" Lain called out a little louder. Only so he would snap out of what ever he was talking about and listen to her. It hit her then… had he just said Fayon? Wasn't Fayon in the video game that had sent her into a coma? The area were she had first met up with Bear when she had just begun playing 'The World'?

"You," the man said ignoring her. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Lain Auska X. You're in Shinjuku Mental Hospital. But…who are you?" Lain asked looking at him questionably. "And did you just say Fayon? As in the Fayon in the game called 'The World'?"

"Right," the man said looking around the room he was in wildly. "Blade. That is my name. I'm in Shinjuku Mental Hospital? I didn't know they added this in to the game… Weird, why would they need a mental hospital."

"This isn't the game," Lain replied looking at him horrified. "Your not in the game anymore. You're in the real world."

"What?" Blade asked looking at her confused and then stupidly. "Don't be stupid. I can't be in the real world. I'd have to log out. But I am still logged into the game. If you're trying to play a prank on me… I'm not falling for it."

"But I'm not," Lain said looking at him worried. "How can I be? I mean look at your surroundings! Look at yourself! Can't you hear yourself breathing? Can't you feel your heart pounding? You can't experience any of this in the game. That is if the same defect happened over again… But I dought it had. The makers of the game did a hell of a job covering it all up, and I'm sure they upgraded lots of stuff to try and prevent it from happening again…" She trailed off into thought but was then brought back to reality from Blade tapping on her shoulder.

"Alright then," Blade said looking at her straight in the eyes. "If I really am back in the real world, though I don't believe you, then explain how I got here?"

"I don't know how you got here!" Lain said a little angry at him. "How am I supposed to know!? I can't even think for myself, yet make my own decisions. Why don't you go and ask my father! He should know. He was good friends with the makers of 'The World'! He's probably doing another experiment on kids again! Damn him!"

"Whoa, whoa," Blade said backing up a little. He waved his hands in front of him and smiled nervously. "Calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wondering if you knew how this all came to be. I'm not really too sure that you're telling the truth, that's all. I mean don't you think that it would be a little odd if I was actually in the real world instead of in the game?"

"Yeah it would be," Lain replied crossing her arms over her chest and then sighed. "But then again odd things seem to bark around me."

"What do you mean by that?" Blade asked sounding a little confused at what she had just told him. To him it all sounded as if in riddles.

"You mean you don't know?" Lain asked looking at him shocked. "That I was one of the two people that went into a coma after playing the game that you are playing now? How I was stuck in that game for eight months before of the blue I just woke up from it? How could you not know? I mean it was all over the news, and newspapers."

"Why are you here than? In the real world, that is if this is it. I mean why would you belong in a mental hospital? You don't look or sound crazy to me," Blade answered, but sounded a little unsure of what he was saying. 

"Well the thing is that even though I don't look crazy…people think I sound crazy," Lain replied shrugging her shoulders. "Would you believe me if you never had the chance of meeting me that is, that I was stuck in a video game for eight months? People just don't believe that sort of stuff happens. And the people that actually do believe you, or put you in the state won't come forward out of fear… No wait, Tsukasa did try for me though… but I told him not too…"

"Tsukasa!?" Blade said now focusing all of his attention on the girl before her. "You mean to tell me that you know Tsukasa!? You were the one that was stuck in the game with him!?"

"That is what I have been telling you. Hasn't it been?" Lain asked frowning at him and then sighed. "Why is it that everyone seems to know Tsukasa but not the famous Lain Auska X?"

"You're her!?" Blade yelled out sounding more surprised. "The one who defeated that virus called Mitski!?"

"Yeah!" Lain shouted out at him getting a little more annoyed. "Were you even paying any attention to what I was saying at all?"

Blade laughed nervously and then backed up a little, so he was further away from her. "Well I caught most of it… but I couldn't really understand what you were saying."

"Never mind," Lain said sighing once more. She shook her head and then yawned. "Do you believe me now that you are in the real world now? Or do you still have your doughts? I mean after what happened to me in that game…wouldn't you think that it might be possible for you to be in the real world now? Even though you are still logged onto the game…and I'm guessing that that is your characters profile?"

"Right," Blade said grinning. "I'm not saying that I believe you, but it's not that I do believe you either. Yeah I've got my doughts though…"

"Figures. No one ever listens to the labeled crazy one," Lain replied smiling and then shook her head in stress. "So anyway where were you last before you appeared in this world?"

"The Dungeon of Hell," Blade replied. "I went there because I heard it was a real tough dungeon, and I thought it would be best to level my player up and stuff…"

"Dungeon of Hell? That rings a bell…" Lain began and then went into a state of thought. She burst out of it a minute latter with a huge grin on her face. "That was were I had to meat up with Sora! That was when I had that weird seizure thing too… uh… now I know how Tsukasa felt when he was there… Gezz man, he probably thought I was going to bled to death or something…" She shuddered a minute and then looked at Blade more clearly. He was starring at her nervously as though he didn't believe a word she had said. 

"Well then. It would probably be best if I left now? Wouldn't it? I mean I did disturb you when you were in the middle of something? Right?" Blade asked sounding a little keen on leaving, and had the tone of hope in his voice.

"What? Nonsense! You've got to stay! I've got to tell Tsukasa!" Lain said panicking a little. "Subaru and the rest of them would want to know also… Wow this is huge Blade! I can't just let you go around Shinjuku!"

"Subaru?" Blade said focusing on her again. "You know Subaru? Have you seen her!? She stopped playing the game a few ago and I haven't heard from her since…"

"Yeah she did, didn't she," Lain replied sounding a little hurt. "But then again she did because I told her too… I didn't think that it would be right for her too keep playing if something bad could happen again…"

"Do you know how she's doing? Where is she!?" Blade said stepping forward and then panicked when Lain looked at him strangely. Had she noticed all of the concern in his voice? Or was she wondering why he was making such a big deal about it?

"How long have you been playing the game?" Lain asked narrowing her eyes. "You can't have been playing that long… I mean how could you? When me and Tsukasa were stuck in the game it was a huge deal. You couldn't have been playing when we were in… because I would have noticed you. That is because you sound as though your really good friends with Subaru and all…"

Blade laughed nervously again and then scratched the back of his head. "Yeah you could call us friends…but…uh… I haven't talked to her for a while, it's just that I wanted to know how she was doing…"

"How long have you been playing the game?" Lain  persisted, now putting her hands on her hips. "Come on. You can tell me."

"Three months," Blade replied guiltily and then gulped. "It's not that bad? Is it?"

"No way," Lain said smiling at him and then waved what he had said away. "I was starting to think that you were a newbie and that you just found out about Subaru and were like trying to stalk her or something like that? I mean friends are supposed to look out for each other…right?"

"Yeah, right," Blade replied laughing nervously again. "So can you leave this place?"

"No. This is a Mental Hospital. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, and that I'm a danger to anyone else," Lain said rolling her eyes.

"But your not," Blade answered. "At least your not right now."

"What are you accusing me of!?" Lain asked sounding a little hurt. "I'm not crazy!"

"I know your not, and I never said you were either!" Blade answered looking at her nervously and started to back up some more. He then ran into the wall behind him and laughed again. "Well then if you can't get it then there's no point of me staying in here. I mean why should I? I should be in the game but I'm not, and there isn't much else for me to do here…right?"

"No don't leave! I don't want to be left alone again!" Lain shouted out at him steeping forward. She threw her hand out and grabbed onto his wrist. "Please don't go!"

"Lain? Who are you talking to?" a man asked breaking all the concentration that Lain had with Blade. "Lain? I asked you a question. Who are you talking to?"

"Blade," Lain answered looking at the man. It was her father, the one who had insisted that she be put back in the Hospital. "You can't see him, can you?"

"No I can't, and neither can anyone else. Its just voices in your head Lain. Destroy them, that is unless you want to be stuck in this place longer?" Dr. Kusanagi asked turning to leave.

"Did you hear?" Lain asked letting go of Blade's arm and then looked down at the ring that was on it. "Tsukasa asked me to marry him you know. We're going to get married soon too."

"Lies," Dr. Kusanagi replied opening the door. "No one's getting married Lain. You'll never see that boy again, he was all just a dream to you. Nothing more."

"Stupid jerk," Lain muttered as the door shut behind him. "I hate him. I don't even know why the hell he tortures me so much, when I've done nothing to him."

"Who is that? And why couldn't he see me?" Blade asked looking at her confused. "It was if he just looked right through me and saw nothing but air."

"I don't know," Lain replied. "I just wish he'd leave me alone. I'm tired of having to see him everyday. He's just ruined my birthday…great…"

"It's your birthday?" Blade asked sounding a little surprised. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Lain muttered sighing again. "Nice isn't it?" 

"It's okay, your just a year younger than me, that is… not bad is it?" Blade asked raising his eyebrow at her. "You don't mind hanging out with a man in his early twenties do you?"

"Your stupid," Lain said laughing and then shook her head, out of disbelief. "Yeah no problem for me. Tsukasa's twenty-two, and I'm getting married to him…so I don't really see a problem." She shrugged her shoulders and then frowned a little at his reaction. "What?"

"Y-y-your getting m-marred to the famous Tsukasa? The legendary Wave master!?" Blade shouted out sounding extremely shocked at what he had just heard.

"Um, yeah… You get surprised a lot don't you?" Lain asked laughing at what he had just said. "Is there anything else you would like me to tell you before I get to see you all shocked again?"

"No not at all," Blade replied laughing a little back. He had regained from his shock and was now looking around the room a little awkwardly. He then jumped a little and smiled. He had just remembered what he was going to give Lain from his item innovatory for her birthday…since he expected she got nothing because she was stuck in this hellhole. "Hey! I just remembered. Since you said it was your birthday I thought that I might give you this." He held out his hand and then an orb about the size of a softball showed up in it. It was the color of a dark night and had an eerie black glow to it.

"Is that an Escape Orb?" Lain asked eyeing it suspiciously. "No offense or anything…but what am I going to do with that when I'm in the real world, and your still in your game form but in the real world?"

"Hey if you don't want it then you don't have to be so rude. All you have to say is no thank you or something," Blade said turning away from her but stopped when she begun to talk to him.

"Hey! I never said that I didn't want it! I'll take it!" Lain said stepping forward. "At least this day seems to be turning brighter." She held out her hand in front of her and smiled. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, your welcome," Blade replied looking at her nervously. He put the orb in her hand and then coughed a little out of nervousness. "So I guess I'll be going then?"

"What the?" Lain said looking at the orb confused. Blade had just turned so his back was facing her, so he couldn't see what was happening.

"I really have to go though. I mean I can't stay in here. I've got to find a way to get back into the game. Right? Wouldn't you think that I would want to?"

"No not that!" Lain shouted out at him. "The orb! It's doing something strange! It's not an Escape Orb! It's something else! What the hell is going on!? It's like the light that awoke Tsukasa!" 

The orb was now flickering the room in a glowing black light. When it stopped it left Lain was looking around the room a little dumbstruck. 

Blade had now regained all consciousness at what had just happened and flipped around so he was now facing Lain.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Blade shouted out at the still dumbstruck Lain.

"I…I don't know!" Lain replied flinching a little as she felt a wave of cold air rush up her spine. "But I know it wasn't something too good… I mean black light? That can't be good right? Black dose represent Darkness…after all I went through two years I should know… Black doesn't mean anything good…"

"Lain…" Blade said as his eyes got bigger. The shadow below Lain was now starting to flicker…on and off. Like a broken Television set. 

"What?" Lain asked.

"Something's happening to you Lain…I…Lain!" Blade shouted out as the shadow below her got bigger and then erupted, filling the room in a bright white light.

As soon as the light passed away Blade looked around the room viciously for Lain. She was now on the floor, her eyes wide open and in fear. A little blood was running down her forehead from where she had hit the ground.

"Lain?" Blade asked now starting to panic. "Lain!? Can you hear me!? Lain! Answer me!" He walked forward so he was now standing a few inches away from where she lay motionless on the ground. He bent down so he was on his knees and reached out towards her. He stopped halfway when he was something coming out of her. Wait…something coming out of her!? What the hell was he thinking!? He blinked and his eyes got even bigger. A girl the same size, height, and age emerged from Lain. 

She had knee length long black hair. It was held back bellow her shoulders in a red rubber band. She was wearing a long sleeve torn up red shirt. Over the red shirt was a short sleeve black one with a logo of a flame in the center of it. She was wearing what looked like a black catholic skit. It was almost knee length. Her boots went up her legs and stooped about two inches from her knees. The black boots were covered in what looked to be small belts, attached to the belts were tiny bells, held onto the buckles with red string. Two swords were slung over her back in dark blue sheaths. One of the swords was five feet long and the other was four. Her melancholy blue eyes were hidden beneath her black matted bangs. She had the appearance as if she had just got out of a rainstorm.

He blinked at her and the frowned. "Who are you? What have you done to Lain?"

"What are you talking about? I am Lain," Lain replied looking at him a little confused. She looked down at the ground and noticed her still body on the floor. She steeped back a few inches after seeing this and then shook her head in disbelief. "What's going on here! Why is my body on the ground like that!?" She then flung her hands up in front of her face, they looked the same. They were hole, it didn't look like she was in some sort of spirit form. She then flung her attention over to Blade, tears were almost in her eyes.

"Lain?" Blade said looking at her a little confused. "What's wrong? I'm sorry but I don't know what happened to you. I wish I could tell you…but I don't know…"

"I…I know you can't. You don't know more than I do… I wish I could get out of here now…" Lain muttered backing up until she was leaning against the wall. She gulped and then frowned. "I wish Tsukasa was here…he'd help me, he'd probably know what was going on…"

"Hey if your trying to compare me to him…it's not working," Blade said frowning, he then crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my fault, I don't even know you that well."

Lain frowned at what he had just said and then crossed her arms over her chest also. She blinked a minute latter out of confusion and then held both of her wrists up in front of her face. She blinked again out of confusion and then spoke. "Blade…did you see this before? This bracelet that I have on my hand. Isn't it weird? It's like all glowing and stuff… What the?"

"No…I didn't," Blade said looking at it strangely. "What is it doing?" 

"It's glowing," Lain said now staring to panic. "I hate it when things glow! Stop it!" She flung her wrist against the wall behind her, nothing happened, the wall just seemed to go through the bracelet, she only felt the pain of slamming her hand on the wall. "Ow!" She then flung her hand away from the wall and backed up a little. Her vision went to her bracelet, which now seemed to be going mad.

"Make it stop!" Blade shouted out running at her. "I'm not to found of glowing things either!"

"I can't!" Lain shouted out as the bracelet flashed a white light. It kept on flashing like a strobe light; everything seemed to be moving extremely slow. She moved her hands away from her body and then looked down at her feet. There seemed to be a black puddle underneath her. The puddle seemed to be winding up her legs, trying to reach her head. She began to move around wildly and then looked at Blade with fear in her face. The same thing was happening to him, except his puddle seemed to be blood red color.

"Blade!" Lain screamed out trying to reach for him. She couldn't make it. The black puddle had now managed to wind itself up around her neck; it was pulling her down, down into the darkness, the center of it. "Help me!"

"I can't!" Blade screamed out, he then began to fade out, like he had when he had first appeared in front of Lain. "Lain! I'm sorry!"

"BLADE!" Lain screamed out at the top of her lungs. It was never heard. She vanished as he did, right through the center of the black puddle she was standing in. 

The room she used to be standing in was now in it's own original white form. The light on the ceiling was shining down on Lain's unconscious form on the floor. She now seemed to be lying in a puddle of blood; it was staining the white dress she was wearing. He short black hair was lying in her face in a tangled mess…

All seemed lost. What had happened?

Haha!!! Hope you all liked it! It took me at least three days to get put up! Well if ya did then read on. You'll all want to know what happened to this new form of Lain, and this wonderful new character Blade right??? Haha! And thanks again for letting me use your wonderful character  Oh and sorry if you don't like the stuff that I added on him, I mean like the sheath colors, his personality, and clothes…but then again you didn't really state what he was going to be wearing…and not to much of his personality… though it is totally not your fault. If you would like me to change it…then send me the new info and I will. But thank you anyway!!


	2. Back

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters. But I do own Lain Auska X and the plot… Also I do not own Lady Lorilai or anything that she might say. That character belongs to the wonderful… Lady Lorilai herself!! And with all that said on with the story!!!

.hack//SIGN                                                                       

Episode 02: Back

Saga: Darkness and Light

Lain looked around wildly at the area she had just arrived in. A wave of fear spread over her face as she realized where she was. She was back in the game, the game she hated so much, the game called 'The World.'

A huge dark castle stood before her, the sun was nowhere in site. It looked as if it was night, but there was no stars or moon. A set of huge set of dark wooden doors stood before her, half way opened. The rest of the castle was stone and cracked, as if it had been there for many, many years.

She took a step forward, closer to the doors. As she stood in front of them she shivered a little. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it inside of her. Her hand reached over to the hilt of her sword as she entered the castle like structure. She was looking around a little paranoid now; she had just realized that Blade wasn't with her anymore. She was all alone. Anything could attack her now; she was free game to them.

Light was streaming through the windows that were all around her, but it was still dark in the room. She gulped as she began to walk forward at a quicker pace, why she had entered the room she did not know. Something just seemed to be telling her too.

She continued walking but stopped when she noticed that someone else was in the room with her. She gripped her sword's hilt tighter; she began to pull it out but stopped when the person spoke out at her.

"Put down the sword," the player said stepping forward so he was more visible to Lain. He had sort of short white hair and deep blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing some sort of puffy kimono that was white and blue. At his side was a sword in a sheath. But the most distinguishing thing about him was that he had a pair of white wings on his back.

"Who are you?" Lain asked but still didn't let go of the sword's hilt. She gulped and then steeped back a little.

"Balmung of the Assure Sky," Balmung answered. "And you must be Lain Mikado right? One of the two people that were sent into coma's while playing this game?"

"Yeah, that's me," Lain replied lowering her guard just a bit. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really, just some information about that bracelet you have on," Balmung said casually. "Where did you get it?"

"I didn't get it. I received it some how, I don't know why though," Lain said backing the hand with the bracelet on it, to her back.

"Received? By who?" Balmung asked facing her totally. He looked down on her, he seemed to be towering her by at least a few inches.

"I don't know," Lain replied. The bracelet around her wrist seemed to be glowing a bit; it cast as shadowed white light across the floor. "I just got it when I was sent to this world."

"Sent? You mean signed on," Balmung asked looking at her a little confused at how she was talking to him.

"No…" Lain said trailing off. "I need to go now. I don't have much time to chat."

"Do you really?" Balmung asked her. "You are getting married to Tsukasa right? The famous Wave Master?"

"How did you know that?" Lain asked looking at him a little scared for the fist time. "How can you!?"

"Are you going to stay now?" Balmung asked her, taking no care to answering her question really. 

"Yes," Lain replied. "But only if you tell me, how you knew that… it's impossible…"

"Is it really?" Balmung asked her. "And we all thought the impossible was when you and Tsukasa managed to be stuck in this game, during the period that you had both slipped into a coma."

"Yeah…that was what you would call impossible," Lain said. "But you know, something else is happening too… This character, his names Blade… He's some how got out of this game and come to the real world… in his game form that is…"

"Another thing," Balmung asked. "I've know of that happening for some time now. It's not the first time, another player, Lady Lorilai has had the same happen to her… a few other players have experienced it too. Odd isn't it? You would have thought that no more problems would have orison after you left the game? The makers would have figured it just best to stop testing things on the kids?"

Lain nodded her head. "But they haven't have they? But I still don't understand. How could you have known that Tsukasa had asked me to marry his this morning?"

"I would like to keep that information to myself, such as you would like to keep information about that bracelet to yourself," Balmung answered. "But you do know, that the World has changed. It's not like how it used to be. Things are different. Subaru isn't in charge anymore. She gave the position up when she chose to quite the game. The new ruler is Auska of the desert plain. The Crimson Knights are still in continuation though. Most of the old players chose to continue playing the game, the players haven't decreased though, it seems to be staying the same."

"I would have realized for myself that everything would be different yet the same," Lain said turning her back on him. "But I don't think I should stay anymore. I need to go out and fine Blade. I mean it's the right thing to do, considering that he's gone now…"

"Honorable," Balmung said and then stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Lain with a little pride. "At least now I know I could trust you in the heat of battle. This will help a lot in the future."

"What are you talking about? You know you're seeming to be talking in some sort of other language today," Lain said sighing but didn't turn around to face him.

"It means that latter in the future we will meet up again. And we will be doing battle together," Balmung answered smiling. "Go find your friend Blade. But I think you will find some more of your friends along the way. Considering the fact that a band of you great players set out to save the world. Everyone that took part in that will most likely be here, joining you in your new quest. Someone or something has figured out that something bad is going to happen. That thing is taking all preoccupations in trying to stop it. The best would be to call the group of members that helped destroy our last threat, and most likely only real threat, the virus."

"Really?" Lain asked not to sure of what sure of what he was saying. "So your saying that Tsukasa, Sora… and the others will be here? Sometime…?"

"Right," Balmung answered. "But who knows when you will met up with them. Tell Orca… when you meet him… Balmung of the Assure Sky will be fighting again with him soon, but this time with a new band… I'll see you around then Lain Mikado!"

Balmung started his way to the huge doors. He stepped out side of them and then logged off of the area.

Lain sighed at what had just happened and followed suit to what he had just done.

She was now standing in the town of Mac Anuu, the water city. She looked around, as if expecting someone she knew just to pop out of nowhere. A minute latter she sighed, she had gotten ahead of herself. Of course she wouldn't see any of her friends…or Tsukasa… here.

As she turned around she heard a voice, a voice that sounded so familiar…

"Hey stop following me you creep! As soon as I decided to play this game again for a change you show up and bother me!" an angry girl screamed this out as she stormed over to where Lain was standing.

"Mimiru…." Lain said amazed at what was before her. "I can't believe this…. Mimiru!"

"What the?" Mimiru said looking at the longhaired girl that was standing in front of her now. "Do I know you or something?"

"Yeah…. it's me… Lain Mikado," Lain said looking at Mimiru amazed. "I… I'm back in this game…"

"What!? Really!" Mimiru shouted out sounding amazed. "No way! This can't be! Lain! I thought you said that you would never play this game again! Tsukasa to!"

"I don't know what happened. Something did….and well I'm back in this game. I don't really know how though…" Lain answered sounding a little sad.

"You're character…. how come you didn't keep your old one?" Mimiru asked looking Lain over in a little aw, since her character was so different from her last.

"I don't know what happened. You won't believe me, but I might as well try," Lain said.

"Believe what? You can tell me," Mimiru said looking at Lain a little amazed.

"And me," said another voice steeping forward. It revealed Sora. He looked at Lain with a bright smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here Lain. I would have thought you would have never wanted to play this stupid game again… Oh well…. Where's Tsukasa though?"

"Not with me…" Lain said but then added, "yet."

"Well what were you going to tell me!?" Mimiru said trying to push the subject of Tsukasa out of reach.

Lain explained to the two of them what had happened to her. And how she had met Blade and got separated from them. As she finished she saw Sora shake his head, in disbelief.

"This is weird," Mimiru replied. "You would have thought that the games managers would have not wanted any more problems. If this gets out…"

"No one will believe me," Lain replied. "I dought I can ever get out of this game again. It's going to be like last time. This is stupid, I've gone into another coma. I hate this! Why does this have to happen to me! I don't deserve this!"

"But then again you are some sort of legend around here," Sora said looking at Lain and then rolled his eyes. "Tsukasa too. I mean your still being talked about, how you stopped that virus Mitski and all."

"Oh shut-up," Lain muttered. "I'm tired of hearing about that stupid virus! I just want to get out of this dumb ass game and go back to the real world! I want to be with Tsukasa again! Do you know what he asked me this morning? He asked me to marry him, I can't now… it seems I'm in this game again. Everything bad has to happen to me!"

"Did he really!?" Mimiru shouted out sounding extremely happy. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you! I hope everything turns out will…no wait! I know it will!" She gave Lain a victory sign and then smiled. "Don't worry about what's going on right now. You'll get out of the game again, that is if you are back in a coma. Besides, you pulled it off last time, I know without a dought that you will again!"

"Yeah, I guess your right," Lain said sighing and then shifted her weight to one side and the looked at Sora. "Have you no nasty comet on what I've just said?"

"Um…no. Not really. Just the fact that I don't think he deserves you," Sora replied rolling his eyes.

"No! Not this again!" Lain shouted out shaking her head. "I don't want to hear it Sora! I'm fine with Tsukasa! I'm not breaking up with him to get together with you….eww! That would be so nasty!"

"Would it really? I don't understand," Sora replied shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, since your back in the game… does this mean that you're going to go into dungeons again! Come on! Lets go to one now!"

"Stupid," Lain said rolling her eyes and then sighing again. "I can't go anything until I find Blade. And besides, a dungeon? No way, don't feel like it. No wait…. I'd go in one with Mimiru, but with you!? No way!"

"What!? Always with that annoying tone with me! I don't understand what I've done!" Sora cried out sounding a little hurt.

"It's not what you've done. It's more of the fact that you exist," Lain muttered only loud enough for her to hear. "Anyway, I think I should go and at least met this new head of the game… Considering that it might be of much help to get her on our side, right?"

"Right…" Mimiru said trailing off. "You're hoping that she might be able to help you find Blade right?"

"Right," Lain said. "But I just wish that we had Bear and everyone else here with us. It would be of much more help. And besides, right now, from what that guy told me… something bad is going to happen. And it would be best to have every available player that we know on our side."

"You could be right," Sora said. "But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave you now. I don't feel like getting mixed up with this new Princess. Considering that I'm against her. I mean there always does have to be rebels that are against leaders!" He waved at Lain and then left the area.

"What a freak," Lain said looking at the spot that he used to be standing in disgust. "I can't believe that I was actually friends with him. I don't understand what this world is coming too…"

"Neither do I…" Mimiru said laughing.

Blade looked at the man at his side.

The man's name was Orca. He had short black hair a deep blue eyes. He was wearing a long tan coat that had a huge collar. The collar was flipped up so you could see the yellow inside that was outlined in tan. His turtleneck shirt was black and had a yellow zipper running down the center of it. His pants were also Black and he had black short boots on. On his hands he had short cut off black gloves, and at his side, sticking out beneath his jacket he had a katana in a black sheath.

Orca looked at Blade and the sighed. "So your telling me that you want to go and see Lady Auska to find your friend…Lain was it?"

"Right," Blade answered. "I have to. She's in a bad predicament. You know what's going on Orca. You're friends with Balmung. And besides, I have to. She's alone right now, and I bet she needs my help."

"Helping a lady in distress I see," Orca said smiling at him. "How is she? Is she cute?"

"Hey be quite! You can't say that!" Blade shouted out sounding really shocked at his friend. "She's getting married. To the famous Wave Master Tsukasa. I don't think he would really like that fact about how you're talking about her. Show a little more respect, were in public."

Orca shrugged his shoulders at Blade and then grinned. He stopped walking. They were both now standing in front of the palace that led to the chamber, which the princess resided in.

"I think I liked it better when Subaru was in charge," Blade muttered over to Orca. "At least she didn't sound, and look crazy."

"Watch you tongue," Orca said looking around a little paranoid as the doors in front of him opened. "Were going inside. So don't say anything to mock or disgrace her. It's not right. She could kick you out of the game!"

"Not like I care," Blade said shrugging his shoulders. "Subaru doesn't play anymore, so what's the point?" He then gasped a little at what he had just said and then coughed.

"I see," Orca said walking forward. He pocked at Blade and laughed a little. "It seems that little Blade has a crush on the old Princess?"

"No I don't," Blade replied looking at Orca shocked. "Say what you want. But it's not true."

"Fine with me buddy," Orca said laughing again. "I know what's going on! And you can't change what you've said!" He laughed again. 

They both entered the chamber in front of them, and quieted down. Standing before them, or more likely sitting before them on the ground was the new ruler. Lady Auska.

She had long orange hair. Around her head were long orange braids, and around her head was a tiara with a pitch-black stone in the middle. She was wearing a cut off white top, and had a cross-stuck around her neck. Her long skirt was black and had a picture of a dragon wrapped around it. On her feet were black boots, and over her hands and up most of her arms, were long white gloves that were cut off. Lying at her side was a rod with a blue stone in the center of it. Wrapped around her waist was a plain brown leather belt with one single black stone in the center of it.

"Lady Auska," Orca said bowing. Blade followed suit. "Sorry to disturb you. But it seems that my friend Blade here really needs your help."

"Really?" Auska asked sounding a like she was in so much joy. "How nice! Sit down! Sit down! Don't stand if you don't want to!"

"Thank you," Blade said and sat down along with Orca. "You recall what has happened a good few years ago with Lain and Tsukasa right? Though you were not playing the game then… but you've heard right?"

"Yep. True," Auska replied smiling brightly and nodded her head. "Why? Is she here now!? I'd really like to met her!"

"Yes, she is here in the game, though she doesn't want to be," Blade replied. "You aren't going to be too happy about this….but the impossible has happened again. It seems that some how I was transported to the real world, in my game form. I met up with Lain and then we were suddenly sent back here… to this game…"

"Really! So you mean that something is wrong again! Like another virus!?" Auska asked sounding a little excided but grave at the same time. "How horrible."

"I know. That's why I want your help to try and find her," Blade said. "You would be able to met her also, that is if you will help us."

"Of course I will!" Auska cried out jumping up, she grabbed her staff as she jumped up also. She then hit the bottom of the staff on the ground and a huge wave of hair seemed to appear around her. She closed her eyes and then started to mutter something.

Blade looked at her in aw, but realized that she was seeking out were Lain was right now.

Auska opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face.

"She's here. Right now. Her and a companion by the name of Mimiru have just entered this palace. It seems that they have come here to find you two, and to talk to me!" Auska shouted out smiling wildly. "What a great day this is!" She then skipped over to the door that Blade and Orca had entered smiling.

Blade looked at her confused and embarrassed.

"Err…" Blade said but stopped when he remember that he shouldn't make fun of her or comet on the way she acted. "Good…right."

End of the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to post up. Took forever for me to decided what to write next!! Anyway! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Thanks for reading so far!!! Keep on reading though please!


	3. Tsukasa and Lain

Disclaimer: To the person names SAYU-CHAN…did you even read my first story? Titled: Born from Darkness? If you didn't or aren't done reading it, I've already stated that Tsukasa is not a girl in the real world, and that in fact tells you that he is going to be a boy in my sequel right? No offense or anything, I just liked her better as a boy. And well in my fic's Tsukasa is going to be a boy. And now that I'm done with that on to things I don't and do own… I don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Lain Auska X and the plot.

.hack//SIGN

Episode 03: Tsukasa and Lain

Saga: Darkness and Light

"So Mimiru," Lain began as they started walking through a corridor that led to the room that the new princess was residing in. "What is this new princess like? I mean is she anything like Subaru?"

"I haven't really met her before," Mimiru replied sighing. "But I've heard that she's a little odd. Like in the hyper energetic way. Though I don't really believe all the rumors that are going around. I don't think the players like her as much as Subaru. Though I can understand why. She never comes out of the palace to go through the city with the Crimson knights or anything. In fact I dought if she is logged on half the time."

"Oh, that's too bad then," Lain said looking at the huge door that was in front of her. "Well let's just hope then that she's logged on at this point, or isn't accepting any visitors." She smiled at Mimiru and then stopped in front of the main door to the throne where the princess resided. 

A guard was standing on either side of the door. They both seemed to be looking at Lain and Mimiru with annoyance.

"State your business," one of the knights said not moving an inch from where he stood.

"We want to see Lady…Auska?" Mimiru said racking her brain for the new princesses name. "Yeah. Can we see her?"

"Not at the moment," the same knight replied. "She is in a meeting with someone else. Come back latter on in this hour. By then they should be done."

"Oh," Lain said sounding a little disappointed. "But you see… This is sort of important. It's got to do with how this game is being run, and the new things that are happening, which I'm sure that she does not know about."

"New things?" The other knight asked stepping forward a little. 

Lain recognized the voice. It was the Silver Knight. But why was he still playing the game when Subaru was no longer in charge?

Lain smiled at him and then stepped nearer to him also. "You recall the incident with me and Tsukasa right?"

"I recall the incident with Lain and Tsukasa, not a player such as yourself," Sliver Knight said frowning.

"I am Lain though," Lain said laughing a little. "I've just changed my character that's all. Ask me any question that only she would know."

"Alright," the Silver Knight said smiling. "What hospital was she in before she was sent into a coma?"

Lain gulped and looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know about that? I never registered any of the information when I first started playing this game."

"What? You didn't think I wasn't going to do my own digging around did you?" the silver knight said laughing. "I mean I had to in the first place. Subaru wanted more information on you, so I of course went and looked for you in the real world. But I only found out that you had been locked away in Shinjuku Mental hospital for more than half your life."

"I've answered your question," Lain said frowning at him. "Just let me and Mimiru in so we can talk to Lady Auska. I have some important information for her. In fact I think she might be displeased with you if you hold me any longer. This is information that she needs to know about. It's got something to do with the last incident, with the virus. Though this time, the new threat hasn't shown itself. I don't know what it is though… All I can tell is that it's something bad that shouldn't be taken lightly. If we over look the problem right now and save it for latter… We might not win against it."

"I have been given specific orders that no one is aloud to see Lady Auska while she is in another meeting," the Silver Knight said looking down on Lain. 

"Let her though," a new voice said. It rang through the corridors with an annoyed tone. 

Lain looked at the new voice. It was of course… Lady Auska. And at her side was a new player she had never met before… And Blade.

"Lain," Blade said walking over to her smiling. "I was wondering how long it was going to take to find you again."

"As it seems not long," Lain replied laughing. "Who is he?"

"Orca. Orca of the Assure Sea," Orca replied stepping forward. "It's nice to finally meet one of the two legendary players the defeated the virus Mitski."

Lain flinched at the mention of the viruses name but smiled to cover it up. She then frowned when something in her brain snapped. Orca? Where did she hear that name before? Hadn't someone told her to give a message to Orca?

"Are you alright?" Orca asked looking at her confused. 

"No I'm fine," Lain said going into a deeper train of thought. She burst out of it a minute latter with a huge smile on her face. "Now I remember! I was told to give you a message from Balmung!"

"Balmung?" Orca said looking at her confused. "Since when did Balmung start talking to other players?"

"Well actually we kind of just ran into each other and then he started asking questions, and then I asked questions…" Lain said trailing off. "But he told me to tell you that… You and him will be fighting together soon, but this time with a new band."

"Is that so?" Orca replied laughing. "Isn't that nice to know. Well at least I hope this new band is going to be good. It was always never that much fun, when it was just me and Balmung."

"Oh," Lain said looking away from him and then over to the new princess who was now gawking over her. "Hello?"

"Oh hi!" Auska shouted out sounding extremely excided and jumpy. "It's so nice to finally meet you face to face! As you already know I am Lady Auska! Princess of the game, and commander of the Crimson Knights!"

"Right. Um… Do you think maybe we could go into another room and talk? I have some important information for you."

"Okay."

Lain then entered the chamber that was in front of her. Mimiru and the two boys followed a little slowly. As soon as they were all inside the doors shut.

"So what is this important thing that you have to tell me about?" Auska asked looking at Lain a little worried. 

"As you may already know from Blade… That the impossible is happening again," Lain said pausing. "It seems that you can get into the real world while you are still in this game. From what seems to be happening to me… Blade came to me all of a sudden and everything…"

"He's already told me the story. It sounds quite horrible that this has to happen to you again," Auska said frowning while nodding her head. "You have no clue what the new threat is this time… Do you?"

"Right, in fact I dought that this new threat will actually show itself at the moment, I don't know why though," Lain replied sighing. "This is all just way to confusing…"

"Well… let's just hope it gets better… right?" Mimiru asked smiling a little nervous. "Things can't get any worse can they?"

Tsukasa starred down at Lain's stiff body in horror. It had only been a few hours after he had left her to go home before he received a phone call from the hospital saying that Lain was in the hospital… But what shocked him the most was that she was sent into another coma… Something he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. 

The last coma she had been in was with him. When they both were stuck in the World… Together. That was how they first met each other, though it wasn't exactly how he would have preferred to meet her in the first place…

He sighed as he looked down at the IV that was sticking out of her arm. He could hear the heart monitor beeping ever few seconds to her heart rate.

This wasn't something he wanted to happen to her again. In fact he was positive that she had gone back to the world. Why else wouldn't she have been awake? There was only one thing he could do to save her… He'd have to go back to that video game and find her himself.

Tsukasa looked around as he entered one of the most famous servers. Mac Anu. He had changed his character greatly. Since he no longer wanted people to know that the 'famous' Tsukasa was playing the game again. In fact he would have liked it if he were well hidden among everyone, though he was quite sure that his personality was going to be the same. The only problem he had now was finding out where Lain had gone…

Lain sighed as she steeped out into the sunlight that was provided by the game. She held her hand up in front of her face to shield her eyes. As soon as she steeped out under a hanger with Mimiru, Blade and Orca at her side she finally spoke up. 

"So now that I've managed to find you Blade…" Lain began and then paused. Trying to think of what she should say next. "What should we do now? I don't think that it would be a very wise idea to go out and seek this new enemy, since we have no clue at all how powerful it is… But more likely, what to even look for."

"Got a good point," Blade replied sighing also. "So… Do you two have an idea? I'm fresh out at the moment."

"Don't look at me," Mimiru said frowning at him. "It's not like I've got any better impression at the situation."

"Orca?" Blade asked narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Have you any idea at what's going to happen now?"

"What would give you that impression?" Orca asked laughing. "If I had an idea I would have already told you. Considering that it most likely revolves around Lain and that bracelet she's wearing."

"What!?" Lain shouted out jumping away from him.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything," Mimiru said shaking her head. "I think all of you are losing it."

"How can you see it!?" Lain shouted out backing further away from him. "Since when have you been in contact with Balmung! He told you didn't he! I already know you two are companions!"

"Calm down," Blade shouted out looking at Lain confused. "So what if he can see it? I think you're over reacting, considering that I can see it too!"

Lain gritted her teeth and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I was over reacting, I wasn't thinking to clearly."

"It's alright," Orca said waving the subject away. "But to more important matters… What is that bracelet even for? What is its purpose besides clashing with your nice outfit?"

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Lain asked with a sweat drop forming. "Cause if he's trying to hit on me…"

"He's not… I hope," Blade said looking at Orca stupidly. "Cause he already knows that you're going out with Tsukasa."

At the mention of the Wave Masters name a look of grief came over Lain's face. She missed him so much… Were was he right now, more of a fact did he know that she was back in this horrible game. Or had he totally forgotten about her? She shook her head to clear away the bad thoughts that were crossing into her mind. How could he have forgotten her in the first place? What reason would he have for that? They have been so close for so very long. He wouldn't be able to forget about her now, not ever.

Lain cracked a smile and then sighed. She might as well put on a happy face for everyone, look as though she is cheering up.

She steeped forward towards the Chaos Gates. She then raised her hands to her side and sighed once more at the lack of everyone not following her. "So!? Are we going to work on this as a team or what!?"

"Oh!" Mimiru shouted out rushing forward. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Great," Lain said throwing her hands up into the air. She then turned her back to the gate and frowned. "Mimiru! You have to pay attention! How else are we going to make it any where?" She steeped back and then let out a scream as she ran into someone. She spun around apologizing greatly before looking up at the character she had backed into.

The character she had ran into had short white hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to be showing all emotions at once. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt. Pulled over the top of that was a long black coat that seemed to be loaded with pockets. His pants were also black and he had black boots on his feet. Slung over his back in an 'x' were two swords in a red sheaths. He looked down at Lain a little confused.

"Sorry," Lain muttered. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright," the boy said frowning at her. She looked oddly familiar. Like he had seen her some where before. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of…" Lain began and then paused. "I haven't played this game in a long time. So I dought we've ever met before… And I dought we'll ever met again…"

"Is that so…" the boy said sighing. 

"Lain… We're are we going again?" Mimiru asked steeping forward, ignoring the boy that was in front of her. "Where do you expect to find Tsukasa at?"

"Mimiru," the boy muttered under his breath with a gasp. "Is that you?"

"What? Have we met?" Mimiru asked frowning at him. "First it was Lain… and now it's you?"

"Lain?" Tsukasa shouted out looking around wildly. "Where is she Mimiru! You have to tell me! I need to find her!"

"Right before you…" Lain said looking at the boy confused. "And you are?"

"I'm Tsukasa," Tsukasa said smiling at her. "I'm glade to have found you on my first try. I was hoping that you would be here." He smiled at her.

Yep. End. Review please!

  
  



End file.
